


Roaming with Royalty

by ahoymultiships



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy/Julius sorta, Gen, We have Gladiators, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing she remembered about gladiators was hot, sweaty men fighting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming with Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Visiting the Gladiators in Rome
> 
> Set after Vincent and the Doctor, before the Lodger, even though I love Craig.  
> I’ve always wanted to write Doctor Who fanfiction but was too intimidated. But I finally got to write it with the perfect prompts for the perfect recipient!  
> Thanks to many people at the end of the story.

“Come along, Pond!”

“Wait, huh?”

Amy searched around for the Doctor as her groceries lay there, un-bagged. The people behind her uneasily moved around, at which point she went back to what she was doing. The Doctor could wait for a bit after all the ignoring he had done.

She got it, he didn’t have a proper measure of what, when and where, and time-travel wasn’t exactly that precise. But he kept her waiting most of the time and it was aggravating. She questioned whether to take more time to bag her groceries and irritate him, but she didn’t think the people waiting in line would appreciate it.

Amy thanked the cashier and walked out of the shop, paper bags in hand. As expected, he came, tripping around, offering to hold one of the bags silently. She handed the one with unbreakable items over. When it came to aliens from outer space, he was brilliant. However, holding onto bags with breakable items was somehow not possible for him.

“Where should we go this time?”

“You tell me, Amelia. I’m in the mood to have some fun. And maybe enjoy something lavish.”

“Egypt? Greece?”

“Hmm... maybe gladiators?”

“Almost naked guys fighting each other? What are we waiting for?”

“Didn’t you have enough fun flirting with Vincent?”

He purposely didn’t mention the full name. He had to avoid much tragedy when he mentioned meeting Julius Caesar out loud.

Amy shrugged. “Of course he was cute. But, there is just something about…”

The Doctor was still getting used to her not remembering Rory. He said, “Okay, we have two options. Either we drop this off at your place, then travel. Or we can travel right now and think about food later.”

Amy said, “There’s good ice cream in here. Let’s go to the TARDIS. At least I know if we get late, I can always gorge on ice cream in there.”

“Not on the console though.”

Amy crossed her fingers and put them against her chest. “Promise.”

~!~!~!~!~

They landed out in a sunny area. Amy had searched through the enormous clothes room and had turned up with pieces that looked vaguely Roman to her. The only thing she remembered about gladiators was hot, sweaty men fighting each other. She had tuned out the history lesson after that.

They walked up to the amphitheatre that was closest to where the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor said, “Don’t worry about identifying yourself. As long as you look like someone who belongs, you belong.” He had worn something that made him look like an old advisor, and his beard didn’t hurt either.

As they tried to walk past the guards with an air of arrogance, they were stopped.

“Halt! You are not familiar to us. You cannot attend the fights.”

The Doctor tried his usual way of passing through with his usual charm. “Eh boys, if you let us pass through, I can teach you the ways of life and how to get the women of your choice.”

There was no change in their expression.

Amy took charge immediately. “How dare you make me wait here like some… uh, some… commoner? I shall not be treated like this! I have returned to this place after long travels and I am refused entrance to something I’ve attended as a child? This shall not be done.”

She turned around and started walking away. At the same time, she counted under her breath, “3…2…1…”

“Lady, you are always permitted here. Your companion, however…”

“…Is a tad eccentric? Yes, he is a scientist and the amount of knowledge has touched him in a different way. He must be allowed entrance so that he can gain more knowledge about our corner of the world.”

The Doctor gaped at her as both of them were allowed entrance and he asked her, “How even…”

“Try ordering alcohol before you’re legal enough to drink. Best practice ever to come off as irritable but truthful.”

~!~!~!~!~

As they sat on the seats that had been provided to them, the Doctor observed the crowd. It felt like a place he had been to before, maybe not. He put it out of his mind as they looked on at the gladiators.

It looked like a dance in motion. A dance involving a lot of blood. Amy held onto the Doctor’s hand tightly as they observed two of the men try to cut each other off, thus saving themselves. The people in this era were as blood-thirsty as the ones in the 21st century, as they cheered on for the person they thought would win.

It was relentless. The two of them kept sparring. You could see cuts all over them and it was obvious they were exhausted. They called it “fight to the death” for an obvious reason though. This went on for about an hour. At the end, it looked like the blonde was too tired and just wanted it to end.

The Doctor whispered to Amy, “Do you want to stay and witness the carnage?”

Amy just shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the two people fighting in the arena. Just then, the black-haired man’s spear went through the other’s abdomen and the latter fell, in defeat, in pain, in death.

The sound of the claps suddenly doubled as Amy clapped along with them but also cringed at the noise. Everyone then looked at one corner of the crowd. The Doctor turned his head as well, only to cringe at who he saw there.

“Not again!”

~!~!~!~!~

Julius Caesar gave a very bland smile as he spoke, “We are proud to announce Decimus as the winner, again! We shall go for a quick recess, and then he shall commit to his promise of fighting the wild beasts that are prevalent in our region!”

Caesar left the arena and Amy turned around to see the Doctor.

“Can we go and talk to him? Wait, are we allowed to?”

He said, “He does not like me. We had a disagreement about fifty years ago. I presume he still remembers me.”

The arena started clearing out, so they left along with the crowd, who were chattering on about which part of Decimus would be gutted out first.

Amy asked, “Can we stick around longer? I want to see what happens to him.”

The Doctor sighed. “Okay, as long as we aren’t noticed by Caesar, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

He should have realized that the universe was out to get him.

~!~!~!~!~

It seemed to Amy that the second fight was reaching its climax much faster than the previous one. The Doctor whispered in her ear, “All these people here, they want blood. The more, the better. Isn’t it serendipitous that he is tired from the previous fights and that an animal has faster reflexes than that of another human?”

Amy nodded. She realized the Doctor didn’t like aimless gutting and didn’t comment on it then onwards. As predicted, about twenty minutes later, the leopard had bitten into his throat, and he lay there, blood spooling out.

She took a look at the Doctor and immediately said, “Let’s go somewhere nice. Do unicorns exist anywhere? In another universe? It’d be nice to see if I can actually touch one.”

The Doctor was confused. “Unless it hates you, there shouldn’t be an issue with touch.”

Amy didn’t mention the famous rumors of only virgins being able to touch unicorns.

As they left the amphitheater, Amy giving a nice smile to the guards at the door, some extra guards appeared immediately. They stood in front of Amy and said, “We have been given orders to escort you to the Emperor.”

Amy was delighted. “Oh yay, I get to meet Jul… the Emperor. It is a very high honor indeed.”

She started walking with them and as the Doctor joined them, they shoved their spears at him. Amy diffused the tension by exclaiming, “You cannot refuse him entry. He is my… my chaperone. I cannot travel without him, you see.”

The guards exchanged looks with each other. One of the guards looked senior to the other two and acquiesced to her request. The five of them started walking. The Doctor started muttering, “Don’t laugh this time. Don’t laugh this time.”

Amy asked, “What exactly did happen last time?”

The Doctor knew the guards were listening to him. So he carefully said, “You know what happens to a toupee if it isn’t fixed properly? We were in a similar situation, and I could not ignore the instant reaction that my brain ordered me to obey.”

She tried her best not to laugh, but a giggle slipped out. When the guards looked at her menacingly, she quickly said, “I am surprisingly delighted to meet the Royal Emperor.”

It sufficed for the guards. They then took out blindfolds for both the Doctor and Amy, and then continued to take them down an entrance, which the Doctor presumed took them to the palace.

~!~!~!~!~

They entered the main chamber of the Emperor, at which point the Doctor was made to stand in a corner. He pouted. “Amy, tell them it is highly essential that I come with you.”

Before they could make him leave the chamber, the guards stood even more at attention, if possible. They could hear footsteps due to the perfect silence. Julius Caesar walked into the room, with an air of majesty around his whole being.

He sat on his throne and looked down at Amy. “Come here, my Lady.”

Amy walked slowly towards him. She had no idea of how she was supposed to talk, and just realized that the history lessons might have helped her. She did a half-curtsy and said, “I am privileged to be here, your Majesty.”

He gave a smile, which looked more scary than happy. “In the arena, your hair shone brightly like burning flames. Your face is more beautiful than the moon. I was enchanted by your beauty. Have dinner with me. Maybe after that, you can consider joining me in my private chambers.”

Amy was dumbstruck. This was something she had not expected. Neither had the Doctor from the way he was coming at Caesar.

“No sir, you shall not sully this woman right here. Her beauty is not the only thing special to her.”

Caesar looked suspicious. Then, his face filled with suspicion as he said, “Do you think I would forget you so easily? Guards, take him to the dogs!”

Amy immediately shouted, “NO!”

Caesar turned to look at her. She immediately lowered her tone and her eyes and said, “He is my chaperone. Yes, he is a bit crazy, but he is family.”

He sighed. “Let the man go. I shall only listen to you this time, but not again, woman.”

~!~!~!~!~

There was a magnificent dinner that night. Amy had changed into something more formal. The Doctor had shaved off his beard using amenities she wasn’t aware of.

Amy was given the seat on the left hand side to Caesar. She knew what that meant. On the other hand, the Doctor was given a seat nowhere near Amy. He seemed to have made friends and looked like he was having the time of his life.

Caesar demanded her attention as he said, “These are the best, bar none. You must eat some of everything.”

She didn’t refuse. It was rich, but delicious food. She did try to be careful while eating, mindful of the fact that she was sitting at a table which seated Caesar and his closest associates. She tried to ignore the slaves that kept coming and going with more finger food. There wasn’t much conversation going on at her side of the table. As she ate her food, she could see Caesar scrutinizing her, and she tried to ignore it.

Once dinner was done, Caesar ordered everyone to leave the room. Amy then stood up to leave as well.

“Was I not clear enough in my intentions?”

Amy tried to look coy. It wasn’t a hard task. “As much as I would like to reciprocate, your Majesty, I must take some time. The stars are not aligned perfectly and I would most dislike it if his Majesty did not get exactly what he wants.”

He said, “You try my patience, lady.”

He didn’t take her to bed that night. The Doctor was flabbergasted. Amy smirked at him as she brushed her hair. “It’s all about what to say and when to say it.”

This charade continued on for a few days. The Doctor quite clearly did not want to stay there much longer. Amy decided to stay for a day more and then leave.

That night, Caesar stalked her into a corner of the room. “I do not care if your stars do not align. I cannot resist you anymore!”

They kissed fiercely, and there was no problem with access, due to Amy wearing a toga. Before he could complete the deed, she made him stop.

“There is this one task I must do, and then I shall come back to you.”

Caesar groaned. “My patience wears thin.”

“Give me an hour’s time. I shall be back in your arms before you know it.”

~!~!~!~!~

She signaled to the Doctor to follow her. They were blindfolded again and escorted outside by the Guards. As they walked out, she told the Doctor, “Let’s get out of here.”

The Doctor asked, “Are you sure you do not want to bed him?”

Amy said, “It would have been brilliant, but it’s fine. I like being the pursuer in the relationship anyway.”

They made sure the guards weren’t in the vicinity as they walked towards the TARDIS and entered it.

“Where do you want to go now?”

“Let’s go somewhere where we can sit and peacefully eat the ice-cream.”

They ended up in space, sitting at the entrance and sharing bites of chocolate cookie dough from the carton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.. 
> 
> To Tiff, for organizing FAGE and making it so brilliant every single time.  
> To Maria, my sister from so far away, who supported me and helped me with characterization.  
> To my dearest Snuxxiepoo, who helped me out with the Roman plotline.  
> A big shoutout to Ashes who makes the best banners ever. It is just so gorgeous.  
> Even bigger shoutout to CrazySue05, my crazy wifey, who always corrects my grammar in these stories.
> 
> A/N : Hope you liked it. I know the language wasn’t very Roman-y. But I referred to a lot of websites to keep some sort of accuracy.


End file.
